Winter's fall
by Areseya
Summary: What if, what if things are not the way the seem? Will Emma say something she tried to hide? Will Snow pass out? Will Regina kill Emma...or...not :} leave some comments and remember English is not my first language!
1. Not an easy way out

It was nearly dawn, and the winter was coming to the town. It could get so cold, Main was a mean place in winter.

Snow had gone to the station to visit Emma, since her daughter was doing overtime, for nearly 4 weeks. She thought a hot chocolate with cinnamon and a bearclaw, would be the best medicin.

"What do you mean with, you kissed her?" Snow said and could hide her confusion or anger...

" I kissed her, and it felt right and ...I don't even have words for how I do feel... it's just...I am happy..." Emma said with that childish smile of hers, that usually melted every heart.

"But ... But ... she is Regina...she is... Emma, what do you mean with it felt right?!" Snow saw the face of her daughter she couldn't deny that Emma seemed happy.

"There was this light when we kissed...And I felt ...I felt in peace...more than I ever did with him..." Emma didn't even wanted to mention his name. Hook left her and the baby a few weeks after Reginas coronation. He didn't say a word, he just left.

"But Emma, I am sure you confused something, this can not be. That...What you described... That's true loves kiss magic. And ... And your true love is Hook!" Snow was desperate, it couldn't be true, by the love of all that's good it couldn't be.

"There ...There is something I need to tell you, and it won't be easy nor right...in a way at least...there is a possibility that, that the baby is not Hooks...It, it happend and we knew it was wrong and, we couldn't...

I knew she didn't felt the way I did..." Emma didn't know how to tell her mother that, Regina and her got drunk and had a, Emma didn't even knew herself what it was, but suddenly she found herself, explaining to Henry that she would have a baby, she still remembered Regina face expression. So she forced herself to lower her emotions as much as she could, and tell everyone the tale of how it was Hooks baby.

"Emma, you cheated on your fiance and know you are telling me that you think the baby is Reginas?! Are you out of your mind, how should that even work?! She is a woman!" Snow was angry, no not angry pissed was the right expression.

"I know, that you are angry at me, but please try to understand what happend that night between me and Regina, was ...it was magic mom and I ...I ...I love her!" Emma said it out loud, she was shocked, she said that out loud, she didn't even knew how to hide the truth from herself anymore, she simply couldn't.

"I love you, Emma, but ..But I need time to process all of this. Are you going to tell your dad about this ...this development of your Relationship with Regina?" Snow was pale, more than she already was, usually.

"I told him, three days ago. And mom, there is no development. Regina thinks that I am...That i am lonely and that I kissed her therefore and that whatever there was, was just an outburst if my magic. But before you say anything to that, let me tell you I am not lonely and it was not an outburst! I, I was a coward mom, I thought if I ever give in to the feelings I had all those years for her, that I would hurt more people than I had a right too. And he ...He was the easy way out. Do you really think, that I sacrificed myself for Regina out of a good hearts will? I loved her mom, how could I let anything happen to her!" The noise that both woman heard, was an other person entering the station. They turned and saw a white faced, shocked and emotional Queen. It was the first time in a long time, that Regina didn't know how to even breath.

"The baby is mine?" Was all she managed to say before pulling a chair and sitting down. It was the safest thing she could do, before fainting.

"She, she is mine and you didn't told me?!" Apparently, she did find some words. And she was angry, she would kill Emma. "Miss Swan, explain yourself right now!"

God she is so hot, when she is angry Emma thought to herself.

"I will go now, and let the two of you discuss this, whatever this is. And as far, as it goes for you Emma, we see each other tomorrow..." Snow left the station, she wasn't even able to look at Regina. Not that, Regina noticed any of that, her focus was solid on her Swan.


	2. Thing's we can't hide

The station room was suddenly hot and stone cold at the same time. Emma knew the next hours wouldn't be pleasant. She knew there was only one way thorough this situation and it wouldn't be a nice way. She felt horrible, not that she wanted to lie, she hated the fact that she did. But after so many weeks it was even harder to tell the truth.

"She is four months old Emma, four months! How could you? What, did you even think this through?" Regina had to many bad emotions inside, she needed to get them out. At this point there was no space for happiness or any other feeling that would be positive.

"You, you are really doing this? You have some guts, to scream at me Regina! You left me there...you said, that it was a mistake, that we got overwhelmed by Henry's leaving and that you never wanted this to continue! What do you think, I should have done after that, begging? If I knew that, that would help, I may would have done it...But you left no space no air to breath, Regina!" Emma was hopeless, the only thing that came to her mind was that, an attack is the best defence.

"You stayed with him! You didn't even try, you...the reason you didn't name the baby up until now...you...have you any idea how I feel right now?" Regina felt tears coming up her eyes, this was so painful. She never thought that Emma truly felt something, she banished that night they spent together from her thoughts, she pushed it down her stomach and made it stay there.

"You, left! You went to our son and left me! He was the only one there Regina..." Emma stepped closer, so close she could smell Regina. God it drove her nuts, and this lips that looked like pure fire.

"He was there to hold me, while you wandered off. But I guess, you don't even remember, how it feels when someone touches you... when someone truly wants you..." Emma found herself suddenly touching Regina, her hands were on her waist. Finding herself pulling Regina closer, God that smell. Her right hand wandered to Reginas throat, holding her firmly.

"What, do you think you are doing there! Take you hands off of me, right now!" Regina said those words and still, she couldn't help but feel a wetness coming up in her already so heated core.

"You know exactly that I know, when you are lying...besides that, I can feel your heartbeat...you are clearly enjoying this..." God Emma could be so cocky, when she was selfconfidened.

She pushed Regina against the wall and kissed her neck. For a second she thought Regina would use her magic, catapulting her to the end of this very station. But the next sound she heard was a small, but deep moaning.

"You talk to much, Miss Swan..." This was all that Emma needed, to tear up Reginas blouse and leave her exposed with her black lace bra. Emma sound proved with an handmove the station and looked all the doors. She wouldn't allow anyone to disturb them now. Hell, she would kill everyone that would try. The desperate need to feel Reginas body on hers, was stronger than anything else she felt.

"I missed you, Regina, so much, God you tasted so good..." Emma kissed Reginas neck her hands wandered to Reginas breasts, those perfect round and delicious tasting forms that she loved having in her hands.

"I...I missed you, too...Em-ma...God don't stop darling, this feels so good..." Those words drove Emma nearly insane. She took Reginas leg in her hand and started to press her body against hers.

"Regina...you...you are everything to me..." This sudden outburst of true emotions made Regina start to think again. She took both of Emma's shoulders in her hands and pushed her away. Looking in those green, filled with lust and ...could it be love eyes.


	3. Now or nerver

"Emma...I..."

"Regina, I love you, I truly do! You are everything to me and I mean it! Please, my heart only belongs to you...can't you see can't you feel what you mean to me?!" With the last words Emma pushed her body again into Reginas. This felt so right, Regina had to feel the same, please dear lord make her feel the same, Emma thought as she began to kiss Reginas breasts.

"Emma, I ...I want...I want..."

"Tell me my Queen, tell me what you want I will give you everything you lust for...everything you need.." Emma truly ment it, she would want to do everything just to make Regina come...

She pushed and rubbed her body against Reginas, she was so wet that she could feel how her panties got soaked of her own juices.

"I need you...inside..." Regina was so wet herself, so overwhelmed by all of those feelings she had, that she didn't had any control over her body any more. She wanted this, she wanted Emma. But back than, she was so afraid of losing Emma, of people being angry at her. Of people starting to think, that the solid reason she wanted Emma, would be a late revenge to Snow...

But this would never, ever be the reason. She wanted Emma, and if she was honest she needed Emma, probably since Neverland. God this felt so right, so good she never remembered having that much lust for someone, or wanting someone like she wanted Emma.

Emma used her magic and poofed both of them to her bed, that she had in one of the rooms of the station. She liked that room in particular, she even put photos and some gifts that Regina gave her inside that room, it was her place to find peace and silence. Not that there was any silence now.

Emma than, poofed all of their clothes away, feeling Regina underneath her, feeling her naked body on hers. Emma smelled the wetness, smiling against Reginas breasts that she didnt stopped to lick and kiss. Thinking to herself that if she could smell, Regina could as well.

She laid her hand on Reginas throat again and sucked on her perfect nipples. That body of Regina drove Emma crazy, always. And this butt of hers, God she needed to focus otherwise she would lose control.

"Emma...this feels so good...darling you...you are so good at this..." Regina smiled, she truly felt wanted and loved and this, this was such a strong feeling that she couldn't think of wanting anything else in this moment.

"How not to want you, Regina your body is so ...so perfect... I am so wet for you,...my wife..." with those last two words Emma pushed to fingers into Reginas wet and hot core. She pushed and rubbed with her thumb against her clit. She truly hope that this would last for ever, but both women were so wet and eager.

"Your heartbeats is so fast, my wife... your body is so beautiful... you are perfect Regina ...God...come for me..."

Thats all that Regina needed to hear, this and Emma looking into her eyes. She came hard, all over Emmas fingers. She felt that tide grip of Emmas hand still on her throat and it made it even more delicious to come. Yes, yes she was coming, but only for her Swan.


	4. Hiding

"God...this ...you...you are so perfect Regina...I missed...this..." Emma was breathless, for a moment she thought that she would come too, while Regina was riding her orgasm off against her hands.

It was simply to much. Regina stud up poofing her cloths back on standing infront of a confused Emma.

"Ok...I thought at least you...we could..." Emma said having a malicious smile on her lips. That closely vanished when she realised that Regina seemed ...pissed?

"You called me your wife! What do you think I am Emma? You are still married to this ...this thing, that you called husband! What do you think my feelings are, a toy for you to play with them?" Regina was truly mad, mad at herself mad at Emma, but mostly mad at this Pirate, that would dare for so long to touch what is hers!

"I am divorced...I signed the papers three weeks ago...Regina I will tell you this once and please listen..." Emma was standing infront of her still naked, Regina could see her juices running down her legs. She, it was just too much all of this information, all of this feelings.

"Yesterday when I went to your house, I came to tell you exactly that. But than you had this blouse on that drives me nuts, and you wore that perfume that wants me to take you hard against any surface, that I just couldn't control myself. You smiled, Regina, you had this awfully sexy smile on your lips, that makes me wet every time I see it."

Emma stepped closer, she looked into Reginas eyes and could see and feel that the woman infront of her, she trembled.

"I... I didn't know..."

"Regina, I said this...because I feel it...because I want, I lust only for this..."

A kiss, a deep and long kiss that filed all the room took place.

There was no room for hiding anymore. They truly wanted each other, but everything was still so fresh, that both women just stood there kissing and holing each other.

"In that case...Miss Swan..." She kissed Emmas neck, while poofing them into her bedroom.


	5. Coming Home

"The last time, i have been here, was...magical. I am...I am sorry Regina." Emma poofed her cloths back on. And saw how Reginas jaw would fall open.

"What...oh I understand you think it was a mistake...I will bring you to the door Miss Swan, don't expect to see me in the next weeks, but if you don't bring my daughter by, i swear i will..." Regina was cut off, by a deep and desperate kiss. She could feel Emmas lips and her tongue that would slide inside her mouth, separate her lips only to find Reginas tongue, desperate for a contact.

"Either you are still very horny or I hit your head angainst the wall... I remembered that I ... we have a daughter...Regina we have been doing ...this for four hours! I need to get to ...our... daughter to feed her!"

"Oh...oh that can't be four hours that's." Looking at her watch she realirealised Emma was right.

"I will come back, I promise but I really have to go..."

"No! You don't. You never again will!" With a hand gesture and some poofing the bed including the beautiful little baby inside appeared in Reginas bedroom.

"That was easier than I thought!" This childish smile of Emma drove Regina crazy, even though she would never admit it.

"We can't leave her any longer with out a name, we need to name her first and last name." Regina said in her regal way, that would have exactly the affect on Emma which she hoped for.

"She is still sleeping, we shouldn't wake her. I would like to take a shower and this time you won't disappear, while I shower. You, MY WIFE, will come with me..." Holding Reginas hands she guided her into the bathroom. Finally, Regina thought, I need to have her I waited far to long, Emma is mine, only mine and I will mark her, all over her body there won't be any doubts, when we come out of this shower.

The steam of the shower was hot and moisture. Emma could feel the hot water running through her Body, washing away ever sent that was left of Reginas body. A shame she thought to herself, but she needed this shower, her muscles were sore from all those situations she had found herself in and the past weeks had been so energy drawing.

She was still so wet, Emma could feel the liquids inside her and still running down her legs. In this moment she thought of calling Regina finally in, when she felt that she was being pushed against the shower wall. The glas would feel so cold on her body that her nipples got rock hard, but the body behind her was warm, better than that hot full of energy. She could literally feel the lust and need of the other woman.

Regina started to suck on Emmas neck, her nails would dig into Emmas butt. And she would let out small moans while letting her hands and nails wander over Emmas body.

"Emma, open your legs for me, stay where you are, don't move unless I say so. Be mine!" With this Emma opened her legs and felt something big and warm entering her core. She moaned out loud, while holding Reginas hand that would stabilize her on her hips.

Reginas movements were very slow in the beginning, she wanted to prepare Emma for what there is to come.

She was to curios, not that she minded what Regina did to her, on the contrary, she was admiring herself that she didn't come right on spot, when Regina entered her. But still she wanted to see, the last time they had sex Regina had used her mouth and hands, and somewhere in between Emma could have sworn to have felt a phallus shape inside of her, but that she would remember, right?

When she looked behind her she saw a maliciously smiling Regina.

"You are so tight, Emma I swear ypu going to make me come inside of you if you don't lose up..."

Her gaze went wide. A penis, this was a real penis, but how and oh my God it was huge and big, and Emma realised that Regina was only half way in. Which made it even more hard to belive.

"Mhhh ...see what magic can do for us, I never was a fan of cold plastic...oh Emma ... you are so wet and so fucking tight. I wanna be inside of you, completely..." She pushed herself into Emma, moaning out loud, while Emma did the same. She pushed in and out, slowly in the beginning, faster though with every of Emmas moans. She pressed her body against Emmas. Letting the younger woman feel her breats on her bag. Holding up Emmas right leg, she found the way towards the sensitive, swollen knot, that was more than desperate, to feel Reginas touch.

Pushing harder and faster letting Emma no other way than moaning out loud her name, Regina opened her mouth close to Emmas ear.

"You will come now for me, my beautiful Swan. I want to feel you all over me! I want to feel your walls collapsing on me!"

Right there, right than Emma came on spot. Leaving no room for doubt that Regina would need to hold her, after her orgasm.


	6. Questions

Laying on her flat stomach, Emma could feel the satin bedsheets on her body. She was too weak to move, but that smile that she had on her face wouldn't go away. Regina was laying beside her, on her side, smiling as well more grinning into Emmas gaze.

"I think, you should wear something that would cover the marks, you have on your body. I don't want to cause any discomfort to Mary Margaret." This smile was evil regal, on Reginas lips.

"You didn't not just, post orgasm mentioned my mother, right? And just to have all Questions asked, did you made me pregnant with that, again?" This side of Emma, this constantly giving Regina a reason to fight, to want, this was everything she ever needed.

"No, at least I don't think so. It's usually not working like that either. It was never suppose to make you pregnant in the first place." Not that she, now, was unhappy about it.

"So what happened back than? And the kiss, Regina, the kiss we shared yesterday. You know what this light and all this other stuff means, don't try to tell me otherwise. It was true loves kiss! And you know it. The result lies in the crib, sleeping very next beside us!" Emma was desperate, she needed Regina to say it, she knew she did and felt this, this was it!

"I...I need to feel you, I need to kiss you right now. And, I want to make love to you all night long. Emma whatever happend, you have to know how gratefull and how proud I am, of this of us."

They kissed, long and hard. Hands were making their ways all over their buddies. They knew they couldn't stop, they never would have, if it wasn't for a certain baby to start to cry.

"Oh my darling, have we woke you up? Here come here my little princess, let Mama see what you need." The baby was the perfect mixture of Emma and Regina.

"When he was holding her, he always looked weird at her, he inspected her as if she ..." Emma trailed off, realising that Regina looked more than furious.

"If he did something to her, you have to tell me now, and you have to be honest! I have a right to know, I am her mother too!" She was ready to find and finish him if necessary.

"He never did. I never saw anything, please, my wife, calm down, you are making her tense. I think she is hungry, do you want to stay? I have to feed her."

"Of course I am staying, where else would I be?!" It was the most loving and at the same time the most erotic side Regina had of Emma while she handled the baby.

"She has your eyes, Regina, just the shape of them is mine. And she has ypur hair. But I think the legs are mine."

This was, she couldn't even belive that all of this is real. Regina never wanted either one of them to leave the house, like ever. She knew it was silly, they would have to answer to a lot of question. But for now she only wanted them to stay there, in her bedroom looking at her daughter and her ...wife.


	7. Waking up

Emma was still feeding the little one, which made Regina realize, that her daughter, even though she looked a lot like Regina, was a little copy of Emma, sleeping and eating like her.

"I love you, Emma."

"You, what?"

"I love you! I love you, Em-ma!"

Both women smiled, they knew that this was what they always had wanted. At this moment Regina knew that she wanted Emma and everything that comes with it.

"She is sleepy again, why don't you put her in her crib, you should get to practice putting her to bed, you will have to do it more often from now on." Her heart filled with pure happiness, Regina never expected this to be happening all so fast.

"Sure, here give my princess to, I think I shouldn't have lost my touch after all, Henry used to sleep in five minutes." The feeling was incredible, the smell. She truly couldn't be happier. As she saw that Emma was watching her, she laid the baby down holding her little head and singing the most adorable lullaby. The sound of her voice was incredible warm and soft and Emma thought that she would faint out of happiness.

"See she sleeps, already. But she clearly, has this from you eating and sleeping!" Her laughter after she said that, was cut of by a passionate kiss. Emma had pulled her towards the bed, putting herself over Regina.

"I can't have you here, bring us somewhere, anywhere where no one hears us!" And it was as she wished, a purple smoke surrounded both of them and they found themselves in the living room on the white big sofa, where Emma always wanted to have Regina.

"I miss your taste, the last time was far to long, and you have to many clothes on!"

"I am literally wearing my panties, Em-ma."

"Stop, that stop saying my name like that, it makes me, it makes me wet!"

"Do you dont want to be wet for me?!"

This conversation was a pure tease, and they enjoyed every minute of it. But neither Emma nor Regina wanted to wait more. They took of whatever remaining cloths were left and kissed, touched and teased each other to no end. At one point Emma was so horny that she thought to give up this round, sge really tried to stay strong, but Regina was sucking her neck and pinching her nippels. This was driving Emma nearly mad, no one ever was taking her body like she needed it, no one accept Regina.

"This is not fair, it is my turn, this, if you continue this i will get weak."

"That is the plan, your nippels are so delicious! I could tease them all day."

But Emma truly wanted Regina, she missed making love to her, so she pulled Reginas hands away from her nippels and pint them on the sofa, right beside Reginas body.

"I am going to lick you now, I will taste you for how long I want, and you won't come up until I say so." This alone was enough to make Regina wet.

She kissed Regina all over her thights, right towards her clit. She let her tongue wander over Reginas clit, over and inside her lips. This taste, she was sure she never tasted something this deliciously.

She was still holding Reginas hands, firmly but still leaving space for Regina to touch her.

The more Regina moans, the more Emma takes her time. She could literally do this all night.

When Regina started to push herself against Emma, she suddenly felt two fingers entering her. Emma combined her so skilled tongue with her strong fingers. Pushing into Regina, slowly just to feel her walls getting more and more tight.

"Oh Emma, I am so close, I want to come, I need to..."

"Wait a little longer, trust me. It will be worth the while, my queen."

At that point Emma started to push in harder, faster. Nearly enough to make Regina come, nearly.

By now, the whole house was filled with Reginas moaning. Emma wanted her to come now, she was so wet from licking her that she started to touch herself. She felt her own orgasm building up.

"Regina, my wife I need you. No, I want you to come with me together. I want you to come into my mouth!"

They came hard and loud, and long.


	8. From the beginning

It was too early, when both woke up because of a Baby's screaming.

"Oh, shit!"

"Language, Emma. I dont want our daughter to hear you swearing!"

"She is four months, you really think she understands?"

Emma, decided to poof both of them to the master Bedroom. The baby was hungry and needed a change, so Regina took her out of her bed, while Emma was standing and watched the whole scene slightly confused.

She took the baby to the left guest Bedroom and with a movement of her hand the room was transformed into a Babyroom. And it was a stylish one, the walls were in a light grey and only one wall had a mountain theme, just starting with the darkest colour and ending with the brightest. That made the impression that the highest mountains where in the background far away, while the darkest mountains seemed to be right in the room. It screamed Regina, the new crib and everything else that the baby needed was in a white eggshell colour with a timberwood on top of every peace.

And Emma loved it, it even made her love Regina even more. Of course she knew that that was silly, but the way Regina took care of her and of their daughter, was one of the most loving things she had witnessed in her life.

"Regina, this looks, wow I have no words. This looks so, so wow, damn you are good!"

"Language, dear!"

"There, you do that again. Don't do that to me, I just had a moment where I wasn't horny!"

Changing her daughter made Regina having all sorts of feelings and flashbacks, for a moment she got so overwhelmed, so happy that a tear started to run down her face. And feeling Emma hugging her from behind made it even more hard not to cry.

"Are you ok?" The sound of this voice was incredible warm and soft, Regina felt loved overall and it felt so real.

"More than I could ever think, that it would be possible. My wife. I am sorry, but nothing else feels right to say to you in fact, wait!"

She turned back, poofing a little box into her hand and kneeling now infront of Emma. That was a moment that both woman should never forget ever again in their life.

"I know we have to feed her, but I hope that two more minutes won't make a difference. Emma, you started this, so I will End it."

"You are ending this? Are you out of your mind?"

"Shut up dear, you are ruining my proposal!"

"Oh that's what this is! Wait, what?"

"Swan, shut up!"

Reginas grin was incredible sexy, Emma thought that she didn't had the strength of holding back at this scene but she could ruining that moment. Her wife would never forgive her that, her wife there this thought was enough to make Emmas eyes water.

With a deep breath, Regina started again.

"Emma, you are my last heart, you are my first thought in the morning, my last thought in the night and constantly in between. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes a thousands times yes!"

This kiss, was out of love. Sure they lusted for each other but this, this was true loves kiss. As the room, the house and probably the whole village could see.

Only the moment were Regina put the Ring on Emmas finger was distributed by a loudly crying baby.

"She, needs food!" Emma said in between more kisses. Taking her princess into her strong arms, feeding her child in this room nothing ever felt more than a new beginning.

"Do you like your ring, my wife?"

"I love it! How did you knew, that I prefer smaller stones and white gold?"

"I am a bit more refined than your ex husband, my wife! And I saw how you looked at that ring he gave you, you didn't really liked it."

She was so possessive over Emma, and she wasn't afraid of showing that.


	9. Building a new life

By the time, the baby was feed Regina decided to cook them something, it had been nearly 18 hours since they had anything in their own mouths, despite each other, and she knew Emma must be starving.

"Regina, that smells amazing, what did you cook?" The hunger was visible in Emmas eyes, she looked like the hyenas in "The Lion King".

"Steaks with lemon potatoes and orgenao, backed in the oven. I think you mid like." God that smile again, thankfully the baby was falling back to sleep. Well, those days the little one wasn't doing much besides sleeping and eating, not that Emma minded in that moment.

"I am sure, I will love it! Just like I love the incredible cook."

"Unfortunately it still needs some time, but you could help me with the salad?"

"Why do we need salad, for this deliciously smelling food?"

"Because Em-ma, we need some good nutrients after that last 24 hours, and you are breastfeeding so my daughter needs you to eat healthy and regularly!"

She would never admit how sexy she found it, when Regina was bossy. It wasn't the bossyness itself, it was the way Regina looked when she was bossy.

Hot as fuck.

"So you said that tge food still needs some time? How long?"

"Forty minutes, I am sorry dear, but I just put it in, I hope you don't die out of starvation in the meantime."

She moved closer to Emma, swinging her hips slowly as she walk towards her. And there it was that smile, that drove Emma to the age of madness.

"Oh, don't worry. I think, I will find something to put my mind away from my aching stomach."

Emma closed the gap between them and kissed Regina passionately and hard, grabbing her neck and pushing Regina towards the kitchen counter.

Both were smiling wickedly, knowing that the time they had up until now was full of passion and love.

"To many clothes, get rid of them, for both of us! I miss your taste already, again Regina. You made me addicted"

Clothes were vanishing, kisses were shared and as if Regina wasn't wet enough the next view she had blow her mind away. Emma hooked her up on the counter, just that her perfect round ass would take a seat, while holding her left leg with her strong arms. Kneeling infront of Regina looking up to her and smiling.

"Your smell drives ne insane. God, I could lick you 24/7. But I will do more than that for you, just relax and enjoy my wife."

A tongue, that was what Regina felt on her hot and already eager core. Emmas so talented tongue was driving her insane.

"Oh fuck, darling this feels amazing, I love your tongue on my clit."

"And I love, when you talk to me like that!" Moaning into her hot core, Emma breathed those words and her sent at the same time.

"I want you to Fuck me, hard Em-ma, I need you to take me!"

"Mmm let me see what I can do for US! Oh yeah I remember, that my wife said she doesn't like cold plastic, but that she does prefers this!"

Regina felt the big and hard phallus entering her hot core, making her moan Emmas name in every tonality she could find. Emma was pushing inside her wife's wet core, only to find out how tight Regina was. This experience was definitely worth having magic, besides the fact that Emma never did anything like that. The feeling though was amazing, she needed to find all her willpower not to ram faster or harder, at least in the beginning, she wanted to enjoy this new feeling.

"Ohhhuu Emma, pl... pl...please"

"Please what Regina, say it!" A low growl escaped Emmas mouth.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard...mark me, make me yours..."

Pushing her whole big and hard phallus into her wife, she moaned out loud, she pushed hard and fast. Seeing Regina moaning and trembling out of lust made it very hard for Emma not to come, right there. She was holding that speed and roughness watching Regina getting more and more wet. Holding her leg, so that she could enter her till the end, was a side worth watching.

At one point Emma noticed that Regina was close, she looked her in the eyes letting her leg gently down and grabbing her throat instead. Just enough strength to make Regina feel her strong grip.

Regina looked back at Emma, full of lust and ecstasy.

"Fuck, fuck Em-ma I am going tooooo..."

"Come for me, my wife, come all over me, let me feel your walls trembling around me!"

They both came, Emma didn't realized it at first, well how could she, she never had a dig before. But when she saw it it was already to late, she came so deep in Regina that there was nothing that she could have done.

She couldn't get her pregnant, right?


	10. Family reunion

They had dinner, Emma tried hard to avoid the salad situation, but there was no change. Regina was very strict with this healthy food thing.

"Well we need to Name our little one, have you thought of any Name? I mean, was there a specific reason you let her without one?"

"Yes, there is, I mean there was, I couldn't, I couldn't name her without you. One night Hook got so mad, he wanted to name her after his mother, but I simply couldn't do that! He, he was so mad we had a big fight and..."

Reginas eyes went dark. "And, what? Emma, what did he do?"

Slowly pushing up her Blouse, that she had taken from Reginas wardrobe. She revealed a 4 cm in length big scar.

"I pushed him away, he pushed back an it simply happened..."

"He is dead, I am going to rip his heart out and crush it so slowly that he will be begging me to kill him!"

Emma kissed Regina, desperate, holding her face, than wrapping her hands around her body. Holding Regina tide, holding on to the feeling of being protected and loved.

Emma started to cry, which made Regina even more furious. The pirate would suffer for this!

"Swear that you won't touch him! Swear that, you won't hurt him...Regina I dealt with it, I handled it and I am fine! If you kill him now or do anything to him it would be out if revenge, not out of self defence! I can't lose you to the darkness not now, not back then..."

"I, I didn't knew that you saved me because you...because you loved me? Emma Swan-Mills, did you sacrificed yourself for me out of love?"

Tears were streaming down her face, Emma couldn't hide it anymore. She knew Regina was shocked by the way she looked at her.

"Swan-Mills?"

"Don't change the subject, you loved me?"

"What else do you thought it could have been? Didn't you notice the way I looked at you, while the darkness was consuming me?"

Regina was holding Emma, so strong at one point it was hard to breath for her.

"Regina I need to breath..."

"Oh, yeah right..."

Looking at each other, both more than happy to finally had found what they were looking for.

"Regina, say it. Say you won't do anything stupid!"

"Emma, please I. You are my family now, don't make me... ugh stop looking at me like that. Ok, ok I promise this filthy shit mid live a little longer, for now. Do your parents know about that?"

"No, they don't, I didn't knew how to tell them."

God, she really wanted that Pirate dead. Their conversation was distributed by the doorbell, that was ringing dramatically.

"Let me see, who that is dear, we will talk later about, that, that...God I want him dead. But, no my wife doesn't let me, I have to be nice to her Ex...ugh"

She was still so furious, she couldn't even breath right. Opening the door, she found the Charmings. Both looking angry and more than in a need to talk.

This would be an other long day, after this Family reunion.


	11. Big Bang

Mary Margaret looked furious, Regina thought, for a moment, she mid hit her.

"Where is Emma?" She didn't even let Regina answer, she just marched right through her into the hallway.

"Good evening, to you too Mary Margaret." The sarcasm was lived.

"Hello, Regina. We are here to check on both, or should I say on the three of you. Margaret told me, well its still hard to belive and..."

"Quit it Charming you are rambling, God really you and your daughter are the same egg. When you are nervous!"

Regina loved this, she would never admit it. But tge opportunity to make the "Charmings" be furious was like eating candy.

"You have some nerv! First you seduce my innocent child, into, into your claws. And after that you leave her, you, you left her pregnant! And as if this wasn't enough, you destroyed a perfectly working Family. Why Regina, why? Isn't it enough what you did to my Family already?"

A loud and clear. "Shut up!" Was shouted towards Mary Margaret. She turn only to find a furious Emma staring at her.

"Regina, did nothing of all of those things! Mom, as I explained to you, yesterday when you obviously wasn't listening. I loved Regina, far back. Probably since I cut her tree! And she didn't destroy anything, Hook and I did that by ourselves. He, he got..."

Emma couldn't. The face of her mother was already in worry mode and she couldn't cause her more pain.

"Don't you dare Mary Margaret, to mention this filth infront of my wife or my daughter ever again, or I will flambe you!" She couldn't hold back any longer, this scar of Emmas and that she hadn't saw it drove her to madness. How could she just not see a scar like this, sure they had been overwhelmed by lust and love, but still she felt, guilty.

"Regina, calm down! All of us should calm down. Mom, in our last days, me and Hook had a terrible fight and he ..."

"He, did what?" David was already furious, he never fully trusted this Pirate. And even though he would have never told Emma, he always thought that Hook wasn't good enough.

"This!" Pulling up Emmas Blouse, Regina showed them the scar. Mary Margaret went silent, holding on onto her husband. Looking down, closing her eyes and starting to get angry, starting to have thoughts only villains would.

"I am going to kill him! He will, oh Emma let me see this! Does it still hurt? Regina, you knew about this and let him leave unharmed?" Both, Emma and Regina looked shocked, they didn't expect David to react like that. He obviously was, ok? With them being together?

Stepping closer and inspecting Emmas scar his gaze darkens. "Did you go to a doctor with this Emma? Did anyone, do anything while he did this?" He was on his knees hugging his daughter, having his head on her stomach.

Regina started to feel, bad. She just than realised that she didn't just had Marry Margaret and David at her Hallway. She had Emmas patents there, finding herself thinking that if she would be in there position she would have flipped as well.

"Mary M... Snow I am sorry. Here sit." Bringing all of them towards the living room, Regina was holding Snow, and even looking kind at her.

"She is fine, I don't know about the doctor, but she saisaid that she took care of it and I trust her!"

"What about Hook?" Snow said with a lot of suppressed anger.

"He knows that if he touches me like this again, he wouldn't see the next day. As for the doctor, no I wasn't. I, I did it myself. I was a bailbonds person, forgot already? I am handy! And besides that, do you really think I could have gone to any doctor in town, without this speeding in five seconds?"

"You, what?"

"Regina, please calm down. They are already shocked enough."

Snow stood up, nearly running towards Emma. Hugging her daughter she couldn't let her go, at least not for tge next ten minutes.

Emma smelled her mothers hair, for some reason that would always calm her down.

"I am fine mom. I really am! And happy, if that's not to much information at once."

"I just can't let you go right now, give me another five, or so."

"Sure, mom, sure."

Was Regina just smiling to this scene? They were talking, nearly till late at night. At some point David wanted to go after Hook, but Snow managed to hold him back. And Emma used a trick, which she learned in tge last weeks would always work. She brought his granddaughter, David had no change. He was so smitten with her, that he would forget everything around him.

"It is late. We should go and leave you guys. Let us have breakfast tomorrow all together, at Grannys? Emma, Regina is that ok with you?"

"Sounds great, thank you for the invitation Snow."

"You are welcome. David let her sleep and let's go."

David didn't really liked the idea, but all of the three women were looking at him in a weird way, so he didn't really had a choice.

Regina poofed, the three of them to her bedroom. Laid the baby into her bed and looked at her for a while. She is mine, she thought, mine. That smile she had on her face wouldn't vanish.


	12. New Mornings

It was silent, only the noise of Reginas hand roaming over Emmas body was audible.

"I love your hands on my body. In fact, I love everything you do to my body."

"I missed out the whole pregnancy, I missed out the birth, I..."

Emma turned facing Regina, exposing her naked body to her. The side was breath taking. Regina felt Emmas hand on her hips, pulling Regina into her lips and body.

"Your lips drive me insane, I want you. I did this to us, Regina you missed out on all of this because of me. I am sorry, I will be never able to undo what I did to us."

Regina kissed her back, this time closing any remaining space between them. She felt Emmas breasts on hers, her stomach touched Emma's and she placed her hands on this so firm and round ass of her lover. She knew, how much Emma liked to feel her nails on her skin. While she diged them into Emmas ass, a moaning filled the bedroom.

"Don't you think, we should, God I love your nails on me. But don't you think, we should check on our daughter?"

"We have a camera and a baby phone inside her room, when she moves we know. Besides that, I really, really need to have you!"

She placed her hand on Emmas breast, starting to play with her nippel, pinching it and circling it with pressure. The sensation was incredible, Emma laid on her back, she couldn't control herself while lying on her side. She felt how her core would start to heat up and how her hips would start to search for any contact. The next thing she felt was Regina spreading her legs, but something was different. Even while she had her eyes closed, she could feel the changing of light. When she opened her eyes, to see what was going on she saw, that Reginas exposed core would be directly over her head while Regina would face her own wet core.

Emma tried to say something, but in that very moment Regina was already with her tongue on Emmas wet and hot lips.

Her back ached at the sensation of Reginas lips on her pussy and she would feel Reginas nails on her tights.

"God yes, god..."

The sent of Regina in her nose was way more than Emma would be able to handle. Nearly automatically she pressed her own tongue on Reginas also wet clit. She licked her slowly, swallowing every little drop of her wet core.

They played with each other, alwats trying to see who would give in sooner, faster than the other. But always getting more and more aroused by each other.

Suddenly Emma felt a wet and circling movement on her asshole. How could Regina know that, she never trusted in anyone else's skills when it came towards that point of her secret lusts.

"Are you getting closer, Em-ma, because your pussy is so wet and you hips are nearly pushing themselves on me." She knew that Emma was close, not that she wasn't. Emma didn't say anything, the only response Regina got, was Emmas two fingers sliding into her so tight core.

Both moaned out loud. Licking, pushing faster and harder. Wanting, needing to hear each others voices.

After a few minutes both of them couldn't hold back anymore. Screaming out of lust they collapsed. Having those kind of orgasms, was nothing that, either of them were used to.

"God, you will be my death Regina. This, this was so hot!"

"Eloquently said my dear."

"Stop teasing me. I already explained to you what happens, when you say "dear" with that deep voice of yours!"

"Mmm, well make me stop! If you are able too!"

"Oh Madame Mayor, you have no idea of what I am able!"

Regina should regret teasing Emma like that. She found her being flipped on her back. Emma was on top of her leaving to space to breath, while sucking hard on Reginas neckline.

"I want you to feel this!" Saying this Emma pushed her magical created dick inside of Reginas still pulsating core.

" I want you, to feel me. Being all in inside of you, taking you hard. And just for my own amusement I made it this time a few cm thicker, just that you can feel how I am going to stretch you open."

If Regina wasn't wet already, she would have been after those words. She felt Emma all inside of her, stretching her walls making her wet and eager for more.

"I am going to make you faint, I am going to fuck you so hard that you won't have any other choice than to come all over me! Open yourself for me, my Queen!"

Emma let her words be filled with actions. She pushed harder and faster, kissing Reginas nippels, sucking on them and biting on them lightly. She could feel Reginas body trembling underneath hers.

It seemed like Emmas stamina would never end, she took Regina for an eternity. At least it seemed like it.

"Oh Em-ma, I am going to come all over you I can't hold back anymore! ohhuuu..."

"You don't have to, I am so close Regina. Let's come together, my wife, letsssss"

Again they came hard and loud, both thankfull for that silentspell, that they had put over the house.

Should Emma be worried that she came again inside of Regina? No, right? Well, Regina said that this usually shouldn't have any affects, so it was save, right?

Lying breathlessly both woman looked at each other. Smiling, happily exhausted.


	13. Breakfast

"We are so late, we are so late! This is all your fault! I really don't want them to think anything bad or wrong!"

"Like, we had sex and were to late for that reason?"

Emma was not amused by that grin Regina had on her lips. She opened tge door of tge dinner and found her parents watching them like hawks.

"Hey, you made it." Snow said and look shocked after that.

"Ehm Emma, darling you you are wearing you Tanktop upside down..." David managed to say. Her cheeks would flush red, she didnt even find a way to bearth. God why did this had to happen infront of them. She knew it wasn't the end of tge world but still, no one wants their parents to know those things.

"Where is a black hole, when you need one?" Putting her hand on her face, she turned away towards the toilet area, mumbling that she would be back in a few.

"So you mentioned yesterday, that Emma is your wife? Did we miss something?" Snow wasn't shy when it came to direct questions.

"No, you didn't. It's sort of an insider. But since you mentioned that. I want your permission, to..."

"Hey, I am back! So take me out of my misery, tell me that you had a nice small talk so I can jump in and pretend that, that never happened!"

Regina looked at Emma, Snow looked at Emma, David looked at Emma. By than she thought that she didn't had any pants on.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"Nothing dear, I was just asking your Patents, if they would like my idea."

"Can, I know too?" That childish grin there it was again. Regina smiled back, the way it would drive Emma to a point, that she would want to take her home.

"Can you not do it infront of us, I don't think I will ever be so modern to pretend that I am ok, with my daughter having sex!" That, that came from Snow, shocked even David.

"Ugh, mom really? I would never have anything infront of you! We are not even holding hands!"

"Oh, please Snow. Emma told me, that once she found you and David in Bed!" Regina loved every single second of it.

"And that's, when the Dad decideds to go to the counter and order a Coffey with some extra heat..." David, stood up straight walking towards that counter and his black Coffey with scotch.

"You are enjoying this?" Regina couldn't hide the truth from Emma, she tried but Emma always knew, when she was lying.

"Just a bit, besides let me have some fun. I was so good to you this morning!"

"That's it! I am out, I will join my husband for a black Coffey with, whatever there is inside Ruby double it!"

By know the whole dinner knew, that the Charmed - Mills - Swan Family was having a difficult Breakfast time.

"Regina, really darling, can't you just be nice to them? They really try!"

"Of course I can, Em-ma. But where would be the fun in that?"

"God, I hate you!"

"Now, that's a lie as well, dear!"

This was pure sugar for Regina, Snow and Charming would sit like two wet puddles on the counter. Looking at each other and praying that the scotch would help.

"Hey Charming Ones! Come back amd let's have food! I swear no funny buissnes talk anymore!" She couldn't help that regal smile on her face would say ot all. Emma couldn't even be angry at her, she looked like a child in a big warehouse.

They eat and everyone was happy that they had a Smalltalk conversation. SnowSnow and Charming asked also about Emma, her time with Hook and how this all had happened between her and Regina. By the end of the conversation both of her parents wanted the pirate dead.

"So, you are moving in than? I assume that you will move into Reginas house?"

"I, I don't know, mom. It's not like we have had a lot of opportunity to talk about those details."

"Oh, but she already moved in! I poofed all of her and all of the babies stuff into "our" house." She loved the fact that she could make Snow speechless, also Emmas face expression was a bonus, too.

"You really? What if I don't, oh ok stop looking like that. I didn't say anything, I am moving in ok?! Just stop looking like that, it, it...ugh stop it!"

Regina had a great time, and she knew she could drive Emma to madness with her looks. This was a very pleasant Breakfast, for her at least.


	14. Just you

At least it was over, Emma thought. And at least, her parents would not die out of it. They still had to tell Henry but the kid would be on their side, right? The kid, she thought to herself, had a family of his own, he wouldn't mind, right?

"You are thinking to hard, Miss Swan"

"Miss... What? What did I do? You only, "Miss Swan" me, when I did something, mostly not to your liking, so what is it?"

"At least it worked! You were thinking so hard, that I was worried about you, so now that your mind is of that, whatever that is! Tell me, already, what's "that" that keeps you so occupied!"

"Henry, I, I was thinking of how to tell him that we are, I mean we are together right?"

Suddenly, she felt so vulnerable and that Regina would talk, just having an evil grin on her lips, wouldn't help either.

The walk, they had from Granny's till the Mifflin Street seemed to be endlessly. Right infront of the porch, Regina stopped Emma looking at her with pure love. Emma actually wasn't sure, for a moment she thought Regina would jump at her. What would be kind of difficult, she was holding their daughter and it wouldn't end well.

"Well, if you ask me, what I think of our Relationship status, we are engaged so what do you think I think."

Kissing Emma pulling her closer, she was so happy she thought she might die.

"I choose to do this, I have never been so sure that I want something so badly. I love you, Emma Swan. You are my first thought in the morning, my last thought in the night and constantly in between. Will you marry me? I could ask a thousand times, if needed"

"I, I...I will! And I could answer a thousand times, yes!"

Both had to hold back, the little one was still in Emmas arms. Kisses were sheared, looks were given and yes maybe it was too fast but they couldn't care less. They knew it was right, nothing else felt right!

"I, I would like to ask my parent's to play babysitters, I really want us to have some time alone. Don't get me wrong, I just..."

"Darling, I understand don't worry. Is it ok, if I would poof her to them, with a note?"

"Sure, I trust you like no one else, my fiancee!"

Regina gave a kiss to the little one, explaining that they would be much time apart. She smiled towards her mom, holding her hands, in that moment it almost was difficult to poof her away. They truly needed though some time, at least for now and Snow wouldn't mind.

"Mama loves you, my princess! Give Grandma and Grandpa a kiss from me."

Sawing her daughter disappear in a purple smoke, she was worried for a moment. But there was Regina, waiting for her opening the door and unzipping her skirt. Apparently they wouldn't talk much, for now.

Walking straight behind Regina, Emma could smell her perfume. God she smelled so good, and this lingerie was new. Although they spend so much time together, Regina still managed to surprise Emma.

"You are a goddess!" Emma couldn't hold back, Regina was just to much sometimes.

"I am a queen, my love. And you, should already take me to our bed!"

"God, you drive me insane! I will have you so many times, you will bag me to stop."

"A queen, never bagges."

This chemistry, this constantly fire they kept alive made the atmosphere boiling hot.


	15. A day in a lifetime

The bedroom was filled with moans, clothes were to much to bear. So they were thrown down the flor, up the chairs on the bed it didn't matter! They just wanted to feel each other, .somewhat more than desperately.

Both wrestled for dominance, both finding that they were equally wet. It was Emma that had a different approach. She wanted to take her time enjoy instead of rush. And she had a very intense idea how she would want to proceed this.

She placed herself on the edge of the King seized bed. Taking the rest of her clothes of, making Regina watch. She would take her time, looking at her lover. When she asked Regina to take her clothes of, she placed the satin light duvet over her legs. Leaving Regina to wander why she would do that.

"I want you to sit on top of me, place your legs beside me." Emmas tone was full of lust, it took all her willpower not to jump at Regina.

"Mhh and what, do you have in mind, my delicious Swan."

"You will see, soon enough." Firm, still Regina found that more bossy side of Emma really, watering. She obliged, wanting to see what Emma would do to her.

Emma kissed Regina, tongues were wrestling, hands were exploring and nails would mark. Soon they both would feel their own wetness running down their legs. Starting to take Reginas nippels in her mouth, circling them with her tongue and holding Reginas throat with her right hand, Emma would her Reginas moaning getting louder and louder.

Her hips would start to circle around Emmas legs, desperately trying to find something she could press her wet core againgst.

"You can be so impatient. Are you wet for me? Do you want me? Do you need to feel me ?"

"Em-ma. You know, I am wet, you can feel my juices on your lap by now." Pushing her breasts towards Emmas mouth, feeling her lover sucking on her one breast, while pinching her other nipple with her free hand. Always stabilizing Reginas back with one hand.

"Say it, say it, Regina!"

"Ohhhuu, I want you, I am so wet for you. I need your touch, my love! I need you!"

She took her and away from Reginas breats, she needed her fingers. Diving into Reginas wet and bot core, she started to explore her. Giving pressure to her fingers Emma hand no problem entertaining. She put three of her fingers inside of her, stretching Regina for what there is yet to come.

Aching her back, knowing Emma would hold her, Regina would feel Emmas fingers not only pushing inside of her, but also rubbing at her G-Spot at the same time.

"You are so tight and wet, my love. I want you to open your legs just a bit more, stretch yourself for me."

There was no space in her head for thinking. She just did what Emma wanted, opening her self for Emma, she felt so aroused by this. Letting Emma take her, felt just right. Also knowing that she could do the same, the other way around was helping a lot, it made her feel more at ease.

The duvet would vanish with a hand movement of Emma, showing what she had prepared underneath the thin fabric. Having magic, was suddenly something Emma would more than appreciate.

"God Emma, this, this is more thick than I ever had in my life and its not small either. I, I don't know...if...ugh..."

While Regina tried to argue, Emma pushed the thick phallus inside of her. Always slowly, leaving Regina time to adjust. After a few minutes Emma felt Reginas hips moving, slowly but with rhythm back and for. She felt herself getting more and more aroused, leaving moans of pleasure all over Reginas ear.

"Em-ma, harder, I want you to fuck me harder!"

By this voice Regina had Emma wasn't able to resist. She would push Regina up towards the wall, holding her leg up. Grabbing her round ass and pushing herself into her. First just a few hard movements, than she also speeded up. Both women unable to withhold their orgasms. Coming together could be their new thing, Emma thought.

Out of breath and smiling both women were poofed by Regina onto the bed. Those moments Emma would be truly happy for magic. She couldn't move, she was so done.

"Emma this, you, were do you find the strength..."

"Can't speak, later, I am so, so done."

"Again how eloquently put, de-ar!"

"Regina, say this word again, with this tonality and I am going for tge second round now!"

"Can't speak, later, I am so, so done."

Both drifted in sleep, smiling while holding each other.


	16. To good to be true

The next morning both woke up, still holding each other. Their bodies were heavy from the night before. Regina, still smiling pressed herself into Emmas body. She couldn't belive how good she felt and how great Emma felt. She always admired Emmas body, especially her ass and those firm legs. Not that she wouldn't love the rest of her body, on the contrary.

Emma felt Regina pressing herself into her and couldn't help but smile, also. But she had other plans than Regina, she wouldn't just lay there, not when this pure sex body was laying beside her.

This body of Regina, her Hips, god this smile and those eyes. How to lay still, how not to act on that.

Suddenly Emma felt a hand moving towards her core and it was easy, the benefits of sleeping naked. She smiled, her eyes still closed.

"What are you doing, there Madame Mayor?"

"I am going to take my fiancee, Miss Swan. I am going to make her come, so hard, that she will scream my name, while her pussy is going to come all over my hands."

Regina just knew what to say to make Emma go wild. She circled with her two fingers around Emmas clit, touching her walls now and than lightly. Kissing Emmas neck and still pressing herself into Emma. Reginas own wettness made its way to Emmas leg. While Regina was lying on her side, her right leg would be bend over Emmas Body, so her food find its place between Emmas so hot core.

Felling, that Regina started to rub herself against her leg made Emma even wetter than she already was. After a few more fine strokes Regina started to push her finger into Emma, taking her hard, now biting at her neck.

"Ugh, Regina stop, I, If you don't stop I am going to come all over you!"

"That's the plan, Em-ma, come darling, come hard for me!"

Before Emma could truly come, both women heard a frenetic doorbell, nearly kicking them out of bed.

"What the, wait Regina, wait don't you hear that?"

"I do, but I was about to. Wait you are going to end it? Now?"

"Regina, the door, something is clearly wrong, or do you think that someone would ring the bell like that without any good reason?"

"I hope they have, otherwise I am going to make their lives a living hell!"

Emma hated it as much as Regina, but she felt that something was going on.

Dhe poofed herself and Regina dressed to the front door. Those times she really was happy, having magic. When they opened the door they saw a freaked out Ruby infront of them.

"Ruby? What are you doing here, not that I am not haply to see you..."

Emma was cut off.

"Emma, Regina we have no time you have to come! It's, it's Henry."


	17. No sleep

They went as fast as possible, but for both of them it seemed like ages. They arrived at Henrys House just to find his family in despair. They were crying not able to speak.

"Darling, talk to me what is going on, why are you crying? Where is your, where is Henry?"

With the last words Regina looked to her Daughter in law, she couldn't bear seeing her granddaughter like that.

"Hey Kid, come here!"

Even Emmas voice was desperate. She didn't understand what was going on. And after leaving her daughter at her parent's, they went of. Ruby wasn't helping mutch, she looked to pale even for Ruby.

"He doesn't wake up, nothing wakes him up. Nothing! No true loves kiss, not from me, not from his daughter nothing!"

She cried, she couldnt hold back anymore , it was just to mutch to see him lile that. They approached the living room, where Henrys lifeless seeming body was lying.

"Henry..."

Emma, couldn't belive what she was seeing, her kid, lying there. He seemed so, so...

"He is breathing, he is not dead, so something happened to him."

Reginas voice was cold, nearly without any feelings. That reminded Emma of old times, of Evil Queen times.

Emma saw nothing in Reginas eyes, what made the situation even more painful.

"Did you find him like that?" Her voice could be like ice, when she wanted.

"No grams, we found him on the floor. You are going to wake him up right?"

"Kid, look we are going to do what we can and even more, don't worry. Right, Regina!"

"Right, let's get get to work."

Please let me know, what you think of the story and what would you like to see!

Who do think is responsible for Henrys condition?!


	18. Hook

A month later...

"Whatever we tried Emma, it doesn't work!"

"I know, darling please calm down, we will fix this. We always do..."

Emma's voice was low, nearly trembling in the end. She knew that their options were running low. They did tried everything and still Henry wouldn't wake up. She was nervous, stressed and above all worried to death. Their daughter shouldn't grow up without Henry. They had to do something and quickly, no one could live any longer like this.

"This is different, we, I just don't know what to do anymore..."

Regina was falling apart, losing Henry was something she wouldn't want to survive. She thought of all those times she did something wrong, all those times she should have been a better mom. Her eyes couldn't hide her emotions anymore, they filled with tears. Looking at Emma, her face was at the bring of a break down. She was just happy they were home, at least Emma and their daughter were there.

"Regina, listen to me. We are going to fix this, I am tge saviour and you are, you are Regina! We will fix this!"

By now Emma was holding Regina in her arms, looking at their daughter, who was sleeping soundly in her bed. The Master bedroom had become a second living room for them. They, didn't had though any physical contact in the last month, the situation with Henry and the baby was taking all the free time they had.

Not that they didn't wanted to, but either Emma nor Regina had any lust for it. At the same time both were very much frustrated about this.

The door bell was taking them away from their embrace. It was a moment they shared before they decided to head towards the door. Those eyes Emma thought, she could get lost in them.

"Hook?"

"Didn't thought you would see me ever again, love?"

Emma was confused, Regina on the other hand was clearly annoyed.

"What do you want guyliner?"

This smirk was, it was evil.

"So Henry is still asleep?"

Emma couldn't hold back anymore, she smacked Hook against the front pillar. This look in her eyes, Regina had saw this look again. Back than with Lylith, a long time ago, she never thought Emma would, could look at anyone like this again.

"You have two minutes to explain yourself, before i crush your heart!"

"This is usually my line, so you should talk, because i won't hold her back!"

Hooks face was num, no emotions expect this damn smirk.

"I wake him up, but there are conditions. If you crush my heart, you will lose him for good, so let go!"

Emma did let go, but it took everything she had. Thankfully Regina was vlise enough, for Emma to feel her body on hers.

"What do you want, guyliner a new boat? Did you ruined your toy?"

"Do you really think, I would do that to Henry, for a boat? No, you stinking bitch, i want Emma! To be more specific, I want you to to split up and I want Emma to sleep with me. If I show her what she lost, and that you could never give her what I did. She will realise that you were just a mistake."

Regina looked in horror, the thought of Hook touching Emma made her sick, so much that she was about to through up.


	19. Reality

Hook, walked away leaving the two of them in shock. Having still this smirk on his face. The night seemed cold and dark, more than before, more than ever. They were num both of them didn't know how to react. It was Emma that suggested to call her parents, to make a plan. While Regina was awfully quiet the whole time.

"Hook wants what?" Snow was more than shocked, when they arrived they didn't know, what the two wanted. David thought that they needed a day off, maybe someone to babysit. But not this, not in a million lifetimes this.

"I will go and talk to him, I will see if a can talk some sense in him!"

"I think he was very clear, I find myself wondering what there is actually to do. He found something that is more powerful than true loves kiss. Dr. Wale tried everything as well, Henry is dying, slowly.

"Let me try, Regina!"

David went, fast. The three woman sitting in the living room. Regina holding her daughter, quietly. She didn't dear to move, like moving would make it worse, could make tge storm break out and shut everything down. Destroy everything she loved and than leave her with nothing behind.

It seemed like hours, Snow began to worry, so did Emma.

"I will go after him, your Father isn't here still. If this Pirate touched him, I will make him pay..."

She was cut off, David entered the mansion. He was pale, sweaty like he saw the devil himself. He stepped slowly closer, looking from the floor up. Not knowing what to say, what could he possibly say. How to start?

"Dad! Are you alright?"

"He backed off, of the night with Emma. I could make him see that practically raping you wouldn't make you two come together again. But he insisted of the break up, he said you have 24 hours to move out."

"You, he what? This is insane, I am not leaving me family, not for him, not for anything in this world!"

If Emma could, she would have killed Hook. To think, that she once had some sort of feelings for him, made her go to a dark place.

"What about Henry, would you not do it for him?"

Regina closed her eyes, that were already full of tears, while David explained, what this little of a man wanted. She knew they didn't had anything on their side, there was literally nothing that they could do. They did try everything and yet they hadn't found a solution.

"You can't give up! I won't leave you! I mid as well drop dead. And you think, that Henry will be happy with this?"

"I think Henry will be happy to be alive. Do will is Family! Our granddaughter needs a father. What are you saying that we let Henry die, to live happily ever after?"

"That is not what I said, or ment! Regian, I can't, I can't live without you!"

Emma started to cry, she was holding Reginas face by now, wanting to kiss ger so badly. Regina felt the same desperate, she wanted Emma, this family more than anything. But both knew, that they couldn't live happy costing what was most precious to them both, the live of their son.

"The Trojan horse, the Trojan horse! That's it!"

Snow felt an epiphany coming up her mind. Reading books truly had a enlightening side. She felt a bit proud for coming up with this plan so fast.

"What was that? What do you mean with the Trojan horse?"

"Well the Greeks used a trick, to make the Trojans think that they would leave their country and stop the war. While in fact they would hide in this horse, waiting for the Trojans to pull them into the city. You see the Greeks could break trough the high walls..."

Cut off by Reginas irritated look Snow stopped to talk.

"I forgot how muvh you could talk. But I really try, to understand what you want to tell us with this little history lesson."

"Well, Regina. We will make Hook belive

that Emma is leaving. Just long enough for him to break this unbreakable spell. As soon as Henry is awake, we will handle him."

Reginas face did something, it hadn't done in a long time. Smilling, but not just any smile, they all knew this smile, it was a simle of a Queen.


	20. 24 Part 1

They had 24 hours, not knowing when they would see eavh other again, touch.

Touch, they hadn't done that in a very long time, Regina had a gift of pushing her needs aside, considering the situation they were in. For Emma it wasn't like that, especially in times like this she needed a functional lovelife. As hard as it sounded, it was her save haven, something she would find peace in, but now she found herself without that, without Reginas touch, which made the situation to face nearly unbearable.

"We, we don't have much time. I have no idea how long, we will have to live like this. But darling, I want you to know that I love you. You are my first thought in the morning, my last thought in night and constantly in between."

Regina looked at Emma, her eyes were filling up with tears. She stepped closer, in this moment she was thankful that Snow had taken their daughter and went home. Touching Emmas hips, pulling her into her arms she could feel how the blond started to cry in her arms. Shaking out of fear and frustration.

"Regina, what, what if he touches me, what if he is, I would do anything to save our son. But I don't know if I am able to do this."

"Emma, I don't want you to be touched by anyone else. If this dirt touches you I am going to crush his heart, slowly."

"But what about Henry?"

"I can't belive or think that he would want you to be hurt in any sense! We are going to make this work, plus we will find a way thorough this, we always do!"

Looking in each others eyes, there was nothing that they wanted more than each other. Emma was the one puffing them into their bedroom. Their motions were without any thought just filled with lust and desire.

Regina was the one starting the kiss, but Emma took over control. It was a hard and desperate kiss. Hands were all over Reginas round ass, pulling her closer to Emma.

"I don't know how to breath without you.

Don't you understand that for me, there is just you."

Kissing Regina, deep with all the love and desire she had for her. There was a moment when both gasped for air. They didn't knew when they would see each other again, feel, touch or taste. The bare thought of this pity of a man, wanting to touch Emma, drove Regina insane. Thoughts that would make her turn to the dark side covert her mind, if there wasn't for Emma.

"God, I wish I could just crush him."

"I know, I have to admit that it is a truly appealing thought at the moment."

Raising her eyebrow, with that smile that would drive Emma always mad, Regina kissed her. She needed something else for the next 24 hours, something that would give them, strength for the time ahead. A memory they wouldn't forget.

"Take me to bed, Regina. I don't want to feel anything besides you."

"As you wish, my...wife."

Regina took Emma into their bed. Not letting any doubt, about how much she had missed this. She had told Emma once before that, good memories would be her gift for her. This time she wanted to give her what she ment back than.


	21. 24 part 2

Their bedroom was filled with moans, sweat and lust. Both women so eager to touch and feel each other. The hours seem to run, only a few left and the desperation was nealry unbearable.

It drove Regina insane, the thought that she wouldn't be able to touch, feel or see Emma whenever she wanted. Seems like some think, you do only and truly really appreciate when you can't have them, she thought. Not that she didn't, she loved Emma with all her soul, but this situation they found themselves in, was to much.

"Emma, darling. More, I need more."

"Tell me Regina, what is more..."

Emma had this grin on her face, she was digging her nails into Reginas back. Both women were lying on their sides, naked.

"I want to feel yo, completely."

The grin on Emmas face grew wilder. She placed Regina on her back. Putting herself on top of her, kissing her passionately. Pinching her nipples with her free hands, making Regina moan into their kiss.

There was just them, for a moment it seemed that both had forgotten what would happen in a few hours.

It was dark in this bedroom, only the little lamp from the nightstand, this cheesy thing that Emma brought from her apartment was on.

The hands of Emma found themselves all over Regina, occasionally touching her clit, occasionally squeezing her ass. But those kisses never stopped. Regina was so wet by now, that she would feel her juices run down her legs, into her ass.

"I want to lick you clean."

"There is no such thing, my dear. You know I only get wetter, when you lick me."

"Are you complaining?"

Regina just grinned, watching Emma moving downwards on her slowly. She felt Emmas hands on her breats holding them, still with her fingers on her nipples.

Sge had to exhale deeply when she felt, her Saviours tongue on her wet core. God, Emma was so good at this.

Emma was driving Regina insane with this and she knew it. She took her time, licked carefully, with lust every centimetre of her lovers steaming core. She could her Regina moaning louder, passionate. God, Regina was so good at this. Emma could feel her own juices flowing. To lick Regina made Emma always so fucking wet.

"Em-ma I will come if you continue like this."

"But, this is not how you going to come for me, my Queen. Since you wanted to feel me completely."

With a motion of her hand Emma grinned into her next lick. She moved slowly up again, she could see Regians face. God, she was so beautiful. When she reached her breasts Emma had to lick them, bite squeeze them, she could feel Reginas steaming core againgst her belly. Regina was trying to find friction, any kind of.

"So eager, my Queen. Well don't worry in a few you will feel complete."

While Emma didn't finished the sentence, she slowly pushed her hips towards Reginas wet core. Regina felt the entering. It was thick and warm. For a moment she thought, Emma just would take her, like she used to with this magically addition of hers. But than she felt a smaller, second more round phallus on her ass.

"I will take you, completely. Slowly. Gently at first. Before you bag me to fuck your brains out."

With every word, with every sentence, Emma would go deeper into her lover. Regina would feel being entered, her eyes went wide and she was holding Emma tight. Their bodies seemed to be one by now.

Emma went slowly as she promised, being now completely into Regina, she started to move.

"How do you feel?"

"Complete...ugh... Emma, oh my god this.."

"God, Regina this feels so great. To have you like this. To know that you trust me like this."

There was a moment, they looked at each other and knew that there was no one else. They kissed, Emma moved a bit more harder, a bit more faster. She could feel Reginas body reacting to this, she would hear her lover giving the wildest of moans!

Regina was so close, she felt Emma all over her body. She never felt like this with anyone else. She digged her nails into Emmas back, which made Emma only go faster and harder. Regina knew, that Emma loved to fell her nails on her skin.

"Say it, bag me for it!"

"A Queen doesn't bag!"

"Than a Queen won't come..."

Emma looked into Reginas eyes, this smirk on her face. She stopped the speed, slowly enough to make Regina realise that she would start all over again.

"What? Why? Don't stop!"

Kissing Regina, slowly, deeply.

"Say it, I want you to say it."

Kissing her again nealry being out with the strap - ons.

"Please..."

"Please, what?"

Pushing back in, just a little bit so Regina would feel the stretch again.

"Please Em-ma, fuck me, make love to me, take me, make me yours. Just don't stop!"

That was all Emma needed, all she ever wanted. She pushed herself into Regina, up until she was completely in again.

She could hear Regina moan, ger whole body was vibrating by now.

"More."

This smirk on Emmas face wouldn't vanish for days.

She took Regina, deeply passionately, hard. She felt her own orgasm coming up. The movements went faster, both women moaning into each others neck. It took them only a few thrusts and kisses, after that, before they both collapsed into each other.

Both were lying still, breathing was an afford by now. Their bodies feel week, at least to say. With a movement of her hand Regina, placed them on the side looking towards each other, letting the starp vanish.

"In this moment, I do truly love magic! God, I am not able to move for the next few minutes, or so."

"I know what you mean, dare. I feel quite exhausted myself. That was, mhh well we should do that again."

This statement of Regina brought them back to reality. Both women looked at each other, both with pain and fear in their eyes.

"Maybe we should just, just close our eyes for a bit. I just don't want to think Regina, not now."

"Sure, my love. Here come closer, let me hold you."

They sleeped deep and fast. But still felt their bodies touching, never letting go.


	22. The life we left behind

_I was never good with goodbyes. Please forgive my cowardness. I love you, but if I had to look at you while doing this... I just know I am not able to Emma. We will find a way, we always do!_

 _Yours,_ _R. S - M_

She found the note on the pillow, they overslept.

Two weeks later...

"I am going insane, this freak is unbelievable! Do you know, what he did? He stalked me Home last night, wanted to come in to talk! I said to him: "Break the spell that you put on my son and we can talk! And he said that he would only do it if I would be nicer to him. Plus he wanted me to kiss him."

David's eyes went dark, he was happy Snow was there. But his mind was already full of plans, what would he do first to this dirt.

"Emma, I am, we are so sorry. I hope he didn't forced you to anything?" Snow said, feeling her own anger coming up.

David thought about all the methods of torture, that he could remember. A light smile would come up his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Irritation was something that would be audible in Snows voice.

"I just thought about methods, of, of calming down. I am sorry Emma, listen maybe you should stay at hour apartment?" David really tried to stay calm, but there was this urge of violence. Do not provoke a Lion!

"I slammed the door into his face, he didn't touch me... I am so tired of this, God I miss Regina!"

The door to the station opened clumsy heavy feed stepped in.

"Oh hello love, thought I would find you here!"

"Killan, you said you would end this curse you brought onto Henry! You promised!"

Snow was furious, she was about to get closer to him, but David was faster.

"Listen, little shit! I don't care anymore about you! You are nothing to me anymore, nor could you be ever again! If you don't take this fucked up curse away from my Grandson, you will think that the "Evil Queen" was nice!"

Taking Hook by the neck and slamming him into the wall, David felt his body full of anger.

"Calm down mate, I am here to tell you that I am willing to take this "sleep" off of Henry... If Emma goes on a Date with me!"

Shaking David off, he approached Emma.

"Love, it is me, you love me! Go on a Date with me, let me make you forget her! You will see we can be a Family again!"

"Killian, whatever feeling there was for you it is dead! You are forcing yourself upon me. Taking away Regina, destroying my family...What do you think? No better, look at me! Do I look like there is any, and I mean any, positive feeling inside of me for you left?"

Hook stepped closer, again, being desperate he tried to kiss Emma, only to find himself on the floor. You don't mess with the Lioness.

"I will go on this Date of yours. Only if you wake Henry up, while we are having this "Date". I did everything you asked for! Everything! I don't see her, talk to her, or let anyone tell me anything about her! Still my, our son is in this condition! End this Killan, or I swear..."

Hook pushed himself up, having his back towards Emma. Standing there forfor a few minutes in silence, he finally turned.

"You have got yourself a deal, Swan. I know you did all of those things. I know... but don't worry she is fine! I heared the Doctors take good care of her! We will see each other tonight, I will pick you up! Look nice!"

"Doctors? What doctors? Killan wait! Killan!"

He just walked off, this evil smirk on his face would stay for a while. He wanted to hurt her, he wanted to hurt her badly.

He felt pain, she should feel the same this wasn't over, this wouldn't be over quickly, he enjoyed every second of it.

"Mom? Dad? I, I am so sorry I told you I wouldn't bring you into this situation but I have to ask. What foes she has? Why does she need to see a doctor, which doctor? What..."

"Emma, darling calm down. We don't know much, only that Dr. Wale is taking care of her. She seems healthy, I, we don't know why she is going..."

God, David wanted Hooks heart in his hand, right now he wished for some magic within him.

For Emma though this was to much, she broke down in tears. Snow tried her best to comfort her. But all Emma wanted was Regina. God and how she missed her. And now she was, sick, or depressed, or ... There were so many bad possibilities.

"I have to see her! I have to talk to her! I ..."

"Emma, I know how you feel. But Honey, be reasonable. Tonight, you get help Henry, tomorrow if everything goes well, you will be able to see and talk to her. But you know that Hook, has his eyes and ears somehow everywhere. Do you really want to risk this now?"

God Snow hated herself, for this. She was so sick to see her daughter like that. Not to be able to do anything, nearly killed her.

Tonight Emma would make this nightmare end. At least this is what she hoped for.

She remembered waking up, finding Reginas note. God, she cried like a baby for hours, screamed out of pain. If it wasn't for Henry and for their daughter Emma would have had a break down.


	23. Datenight

She dressed up, he wanted it so. The only thought of keeping her sane, was that soon this would have an end.

Walking outside of old apartment, which she had to move in again, god this mess she would live in. She wasn't able to make this apartment look anything like home. This wasn't her home. Her home, her house was with Regina.

A waiting Hook, looked at her as sge stepped outside.

"Love, you look gorgeous!"

"Let's get this over with."

"Now is this a way to treat a Date? I think, you can be nicer, right Swan?"

Wanting to kill him, but Emma had to stay calm, she had to, for Henrys sake.

"Thank you, Killan, where are we going?"

"Oh for you, my love only the very best! To "The rabbit whole". I know you liked this establishment!"

Thinking that she must be proud if him, for knowing her that well. Wanting to demonstrate, how much better he was for her, than Regina would ever be. Hook was bursting out of proud for himself.

"Actually, Killan, I never liked it, I just went there because you wouldn't suggest anything else."

Emma, could be cruel when she wanted and oh boy, she wanted.

"Well, anyway..."

He felt that, she wasn't his Emma anymore. He knew, but he had to try, he had to fight. This time it wouldn't end like it did with Mina.

Arriving at The Rabbit Whole, Killan tried to be the perfect Gentleman. He really did try, but more and more he realised that Emma was unhappy. Actually more than that discussed by his pure presents.

"So Killian, we had a deal. Henry. I expect to speak to him in the next few minutes!"

"Sure, sure. But there is one thing, I want before you get what you want."

"I won't sleep with you Killan!"

Emma was starting to get very nervous. Realising that this mid have jeopardized Henrys future, she wasn't able to look at Hook anymore.

"No nothing like that, for now. I want a kiss! I will show you that our true loves kiss is still there, than you will realise that this thing with Regina was probably just a fling."

"Killan, the child I had was hers. A filng? Really?"

He got furious. His eyes went dark and his claw would scratch the table.

She never liked that thing. God, where was Regina? How was she, this was nothing that Emma wanted, ever.

"My kiss, Swan. I am waiting."

"Yeah, I know. The waiting part I mean, I remember our love life was quite the same, boring!"

She leaned over, kissed him, hated it, hated herself. Feeling suddenly that someone was watching them.

Grabbing Emma by the Hair, pulling her into his lips. But, but there was nothing. She just started at him, he saw a mixture of hate and discuss. There was no love.

Breaking the kiss, realising that, there was no true love, anymore...

"My son." She said with tears in her eyes.

Killan moved his hand towards his pocket getting a little bottle out if there. He broke the bottle, a smoke escaped.

"He is awake, you can call. I, Emma, I..."

She didn't wasted any time, she called. This phone was ringing an eternity she thought.

"Mom? What happend everyone is crying here, what's going on?"

"Oh Henry..."

Emma cried now as well, till she realised that suddenly Hook was finding himself on the wall of the restaurant. But no one was toutouching him he seemed to fly?

Out of an dark corner, there was a figure coming out. This movements, Emma recognised those steps, those hips.

"You are dead! You will suffer before you die you filth! There is no force on earth saving you!"

The Queen, entered the scene. This smell Emma thought, did she always smelled so great? Being still in shock Emma couldn't move at first.

"Regina!"

She finally managed to walk to her finance. Hugging her feeling her body on hers. But, but there was something different, something that wasn't there before...

"Emma."

Still holding Hook on the wall, Regina wasn't able to let go of Emma either.

Not up until, she realised that the two idiots stood in the other corner of the establishment. Watching the scene, while stepping closer.


	24. Home

Regina was still holding Hook at the wall, if she could have put more strength in her magic, she would have.

Hook could feel how is body was being pressed against the wall. He didn't even struggle anymore, looking at Emma knowing that there was nothing left.

"Give me one good reason, one! Not to kill you!"

No response, he didn't say anything. It was Emma that laid her hand on Reginas.

"I truly amtrying to find a good reason, for you not to kill him Regina, but the truth is I want to go home with you."

Looking at her fiance, Regina found it nearly impossible not to grand Emma her wish.

"Regina, put him down! I will, we will take care of this!"

When Emma and Regina turned they found Snow and David standing there. David wasn't even bothered by what they saw, nor was Snow. They witnessed Hook forcing Emma to kiss him, at least Snow felt like crushing him. Not that David was contrary to that.

"Regina, let us go Home, please"

More silent than anything, Emma managed to say her need to Regina.

"Listen up "Gayliner"! If you ever and I mean ever, as much as look at my wife! I will gladly let you experience every dark spot my heart still has! You will be begging me for death! Understood?"

Hook did not reply, I was num looking empty, beaten. Regina tried not to feel sorry, for someone that nearly coast her everything. At least she new that David was as mad as she was, maybe even a bit more.

"I got this Regina."

David's face expression was dark, mad with a spark in his eyes Snow never saw before. She would have to talk about that with him later on and the fact that she was turned on by this. Seeing her Husband like that made her feel aroused in a way she never was before.

She knew he could take care of things, but she never saw this raw and forcefull side of him.

In the moment Regina let go of Hook, David was already on him putting handcuffs with more than force on him. Pushing his arms to his back, Hook was growling out of pain.

"There is more where this comes from! And now move!"

Snow turned to Emma and Regina, hugging her daughter with a reassuring look.

"We got this Emma, you and Regina go home. We will see you later, I am sure your father wants to see you and talk to you."

"You mean, he wants to guard me for the next days."

Snow smiled looking down, wishing her daughter didn't had to go through all of this.

"He is not the only one."

"Em-ma."

Hearing Reginas voice, Emma turned as her mother left. Regina had tears in her eyes, she had missed Emma so much. Seeing this pirate kissing the lips of her fiance nearly drove Regina to madness.

In a rush, Emma nearly jumped at Regina. While looking at her face, her lips and oh this scar she had missed kissing so much, Emma couldn't hold back anymore. She kissed Regina, hard, after all this weeks of missing and longing. A light of true love escaped their kiss filling the air, true loves magic is one of the strongest after all.

The moment would have been perfect, if Emma would have to witness Regina faint infront of her. Emma still holding Regina in her arms, called out for help. Lookingbat the waiter, telling him to inform Dr. Wale. He had no chance of response, there was just a white smoke appearing, were Emma was holding Regina.


	25. A little extra something

"Wahle!"

"Emma?"

She looked at him, Regina was still in her arms. Emma was about to destroy the whole hospital, out of anger. For the first time she understood, while Regina seemed to be always so mad at Dr. Wahle. God, he was so slowly, she could swear he nearly did it on purpose.

"Wahle, move! She fainted, I don't know what happened to her! I swear, if you can't help her..."

"I am here, Emma. Don't worry, you nealry sound like..."

"Don't say it, just help her."

They had to take Regina from her arms and Emma could swear, that this was the most painful moment. She watched as they took her in the IR, she never felt that helpless in a long time. Even in the situation with Hook, she didn't felt that helplessly.

It seemed like it took hours, in any case more time than Emma expected. Finally Dr. Wahle came out of the IR. He looked confused, worried even speechless.

"Emma, I really don't know what to tell you, she, we can't examine her. There is a sort of shield around her that makes it impossible to even touch her. We really tried everything."

"Why didn't you call me sooner? What will you do now?"

"We did hope that you could help, since you and Regina, well you share magic."

Going into the room, Emma felt the magic, Wahle was right, there was a shield.

She stepped closer, feeling the energy all over her body. Still she could move towards Regina, finally touching her arm.

"Regina, please wake up, darling, you are scaring the shit out of me."

Emma did hope for a "language, Sawn", but nothing. The only thing that happend, was that the shield lowered itself, Wahle and the nurses finally were able to touch Regina as well.

Applying all sort of sensors on Regina, Emma felt quite overwhelmed by the picture. The only thing she wanted, is for Regina to open her eyes.

"Why does it take so long? What's wrong with her?"

"We are still running tests Emma, we are waiting for the blood tests as well, all standard procedure. You will have to wait, it usually take up until 3-4 hours. What I can tell you is, that her blood pressure was low, and her heart beet was over 100. We gave her something to normalize both symptoms, but now we have to wait for the results. At the moment there is not much we can do."

Emma's mouth dropped open, she didn't know what to say or do. That was all? She should just wait? And for what exactly?

Her parents arrived at the Hospital, together with their granddaughter. Henry had taken care of Neal, while his family would catch him up with everything he had missed.

Emma was stressed, worried, angry she felt so many negative things, that she started to move from one side to the other.

"Emma, calm down she will be fine, its Regina we are talking about."

"Mom, with all due respect, you can not possibly know that."

"But I know!"

David said at last.

"Look my at my granddaughter! She is a product of true love just like her Mother. You really think, Regina will miss this part? This whole new life?"

Emma was quite, looking at her daughter, realizing that, this little, most beautiful "Minsk" was so beautiful. Yes. Her father was probably right Regina wouldn't miss this, she wouldn't miss her!

There was a moment of peace, before so rudely interrupted by the opening of the door.

"What, happened to my sister?!"


	26. The Green Monster

"I am still waiting! What happend?"

"It's complicated, we, I. We are engaged."

Zelena looked at Emma with a questioning face.

"Sweetheart, tell me something I don't know. You really think, Regina and I aren't talking?"

"You, you know?"

Massaging her temples, Zelena showed how annoyed she already was.

"You are not the brightest Swan, aren't you? I am still waiting! What the actual fuck happened to my Sister!"

"I don't know! Ok? They, they are running tests. I wish I knew, but nothing really happened to her, after she used magic, she just fainted!"

Zelenas face went red, something even Snow got scared with.

"You let her use magic? In her condition? God, you are stupid!"

"What do you mean Zelena? What condition?"

"She is pregnant you idiot! Why are you looking so shocked? She, she didn't told you? Hook... ugh... of course, she couldn't talk to you."

Zelena went towards Reginas bed, holding her hand, squeezing it lightly.

"Sis, sis wake up. You can't leave this, idiot of yours with the children alone."

"She, she is, but I, we, how?"

Zelena and Snow looked at Emma, both than looked at each other. Despite the fact that she was somehow cute, when she

was behaving like a little child, Zelena got obviously angry.

"You really don't know how you did it? My poor sister...and she actually said you were the best sex she ever had. Poor her, I did always belive she would lie about those things."

"Shut up, Zelena. This is my daughter you are talking about. And she went through a lot. Maybe we should let them have a moment."

David didn't said anything to that, holding his daughter was more important to him.

She looked so sad, so broken. He was glad that he had put Killan away, if he would be there, it wouldn't end well for him.

"My Sister is unconscious, what moment? Are you nuts?

Than Zelena saw, that Emmas eyes began to fill with tears. She felt bad, she knew her Sister truly loved Emma.

"Fine, let give them their moment, I go and talk to Wahle. Let's see if this pity of an excuse of a doctor can help Regina."

Emma was standing still, she watched both woman and her father leave, the room was empty. She needed a moment. Till she found the strength to go towards the bed.

She cried, she felt so much, she felt hurt, desperate, angry. Oh, this anger, for the first time, she really understood "The evil Queen". She wanted to kill so badly, it hurted.

Regina moved, slightly but moved. Emma looked ar her, God she was even more beautiful. Giving in to her feelings, she kissed Regina. And there out of true love, more than she had felt ever before, there was magic filling the room.

"Em-ma" weaker than a whisper, but still Emma could hear her.

"Right at your sight, my wife."

Regina opened her eyes, seeing a now fully crying Emma. She found the strength to hug her, holding her.

"Zelena, was here. I can feel her presents."

"Yes, yes my love."

"By the way you are behaving, I guess she told you?"

"I love you, so much. And I have to tell you that I don't think we will have a life, anytime soon. With a under one year old one, and a new baby on the way."

Regina had to laugh at this.

"Well actually, they are two."

Emma looked in pure horror at Regina, she felt suddenly so weak in her knees. Thankfully Zelena and Snow returned, so Snow was able to catch Emma before fainting.

"Sis, you are awake! Thought I felt light magic. But, what's that with your Family and fainting. I thought "the saviour" wouldn't faint because of twins."

"Twins? Regina is that ture? I, I am so happy!"

Suddenly, Snow felt her eyes getting wet. She also felt a bit weak in her knees, as well.

Thank's to Zelenas magic, she and Emma were put on the chairs besides Reginas bed.

"I will go and get Wahle. You all stay here!"

"You are aware that I just woke up from a coma, what do you think I would do?"

"Oh please, Sis. You do forget I know you! No magic! Or me and the babies will be pissed at you."

"We love you too."

Regina and Zelena smiled at each other, before Zelena left the room. All Regina could hear, while the door closed, was Zelena screaming Whales name.


	27. Waking Up (06-14 10:21:06)

Emma had been lying beside Regina for the last two hours. The blond looked so beautiful, her blond curly hair would fall over her face and shoulders. Regina was so amazed by this view. She could stare at Emma for the rest of her life, she still would find new things on her, she thought.

Twins, she thought to herself. And there it was this smile again, that she just could not get rid of every time she thought about it.

Well, she managed Henry by herself, so she was sure Emma and her could manage the three little ones.

"I am so lucky to have you. And you are an Idiot if you think, I didn't realise you are awake for the last 5 min."

This smile of Emma's always did something to Regina. It was the same smile she had, when she first saw her.

"I love that you can't take your eyes from me. I think I fainted!?" Emma stayed half proud and half shyly.

"Really? I just thought it was your napping time!" On the contrary this wicked smile of Regina, would Emma always leave speechless. Not that Regina didn't knew that.

"I am sorry, it, it just took me by surprise. I mean, you said, I thought."

Rumbling around Emma didn't notice but Regina was moving on top of her.

"Always, so eloquent Miss Swan? You talk to much dear. Unless you don't desire me anymore? Maybe I should get off of you, who knows? Maybe you want other..."

She couldn't finish the sentence, Emma took Regina into her arms and started to kiss her. Very slowly and sensual, let them take time made it only worse though. Through both of them felt a bittersweet desire coming up.

"Oh my god, get a room!"

Zelena couldn't believe her eyes. The drama a few hours ago seemed like vanished. She had to suppress her wicked smile, so much that it look to funny.

"Get of my Sister, Charming One! She just went through hell, which you provided! Maybe she should rest!"

Emma looked slightly confused.

"She is on top of me! As you can see I don't have to climb off of her!"

"I really do not care, if Regina is the Top. I don't need to know your bedroom preferences!"

That however made Emma slightly angry, and annoyed.

"She didn't really said this, right?"

"Zelena, back of! I really don't need you to arguing right now. In fact, I would like to talk with Dr. Wahle. I want to know how our babies are."

Zelena, looked at Regina with a question mark in her face. She couldn't believe that this incompetent smock didn't went to her sister as he had promised.

"He wasn't here? I spent the last 3 hours with those idiots for nothing?"

"Hey, watch your language! This "Idiots" are my parents and Reginas In laws!"

It still hurted somehow, when she heard it out loud and Reginas face couldn't hide this feeling, still.

"Yes, she seemed aesthetic over that fact! Anyway, I will go and get this incompetent morron myself this time I will transport us here, this world is ridiculous. I mean, you can't even trust doctors nowadays, can you?"

"Oh Sis, please. Just go already, if you don't want me to use magic? I mean I don't feel bad..."

Zelena turned and opened the door, pointing her finger in the air.

"Do not dare to do so! I am on my way!"

Looking back at Emma, which moved to her side during this whole interaction. She found her wife quite, uneasy.

"Oh darling, you can't take her to serious, you know how Zelena is..."

"I want retribution for this nonsense I had to listen to." Emma had her arms crossed and looked like Henry way long back, when Regina wouldn't allow him to play up until late at night.

"Ok, ok. First of all, are you learning new words? And secondly, don't worry I have wonderful ideas in my mind. You are going to love each second."


End file.
